1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool device including a striking mechanism, which has a striker and a striker driving device, and in the case of a first drill rotation direction, the striker driving device is configured to propel the striker in at least the striking direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Published European patent application document EP 1 690 642 A1 describes a hand tool device including a striking mechanism, which has a striker and a striker driving device; in the case of a first drill rotation direction, the striker driving device being configured to propel the striker in at least the striking direction.